


Distract Me

by SonyB89



Series: Characters of Pedro Pascal [7]
Category: Triple Frontier (2019)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Time Reader Insert, Fluff and Romance, Frankie is the perfect boyfriend, Reader-Insert, trigger warning anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonyB89/pseuds/SonyB89
Summary: When an anxiety attack hits you during one of Bennys fights, Frankie helps you deal with it.
Relationships: Francisco "Catfish" Morales & Reader, Francisco "Catfish" Morales/You
Series: Characters of Pedro Pascal [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121489
Kudos: 13





	Distract Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever attempt at a Reader insert  
> Trigger Warning for Anxiety attack - if you deal with Anxiety and Panic Attacks, know that you are not alone and that there is help :)

**Distract me**

It happened during one of Bennys fight nights. The week had been absolutely horrible and you had felt on edge and queasy the whole time.

Despite your better judgement you had ignored the exhaustion and the prickling of your skin and went out with the guys.

You didn’t want to miss his fight and the chance to meet your boys.

And it was a Friday night, so you would have enough time on Saturday and Sunday to recuperate.

The second you felt the anxiety attack approaching, you grabbed for the hand next to you, which just happened to be Frankies.

You absolutely _hated_ it when this happened.   
Your arms and legs started to tingle, thousands of little needles prickling your skin.   
  
Your skin went pale and your heart felt as if it was pumping hot, burning lead instead of blood through your veins.

Breathing was getting harder and every heartbeat constricted your chest.

Cold sweat broke out all over your body. Suddenly, everything was too much and your vision got blurry.

You could _feel_ Frankie talking to you, but all you could hear was the thumping of your heart in your ears.   
Fearing that your legs would turn to jelly any minute and give out beneath you any second, you let go of his hand and wrapped yourself around his arm instead.

“Come back to me, _Buttercup_.”

The uttering of your nickname brought you back to reality.   
You had no idea when you got outside or how Frankie had managed to get you through the crowd of people.

As if someone had flipped a switch, you suddenly took deep, greedy breaths of fresh air.

Your eyes started to focus and found Frankies concerned gaze.   
He had brought you outside and set you down on a chair.   
Kneeling in front of you, he caressed your upper arms, rubbing them in slow motions.

“Do you have your medication with you?”, he asked, trying to get you to focus.

You nodded absentmindedly, clutching at the small handbag at your side that always contained emergency drops from the pharmacy.

“Wait here for just a minute, okay? I’ll go and get you some water.”

Frankie draped his jacket over your shoulders before hurrying back inside the venue to buy a bottle of water.

You could hear the cheers and shouts from the men and women inside who were still watching the fight.   
The smell of sweat, beer and to many people attacked your nostrils.

With shaking fingers you grabbed your medication out of your bag and placed a few drops of the bitter tasting concoction under your tongue.

It would help slow your heartbeat and help you focus on your breathing.

A bottle of water was placed in your hands and Frankie got on his knees again in front of you.   
You took two cautious sips and then closed your eyes, concentrating on your breathing. Deep breath in – hold – breathe out – repeat.

You didn’t know if it was minutes or hours, but slowly the exhaustion after an anxiety attack kicked in – and with it, the anger.

“ _I hate being like this, Frankie_ ”, you sighed, tears threatening to escape from your eyes.

Frankie and the others were no strangers to your anxiety attacks – hell, most of them had their brush with PTSD and knew how to deal with the fact that a body sometimes went into overdrive.

He had placed his hands on your knees, rubbing soothing circles over your kneecaps while you clutched the bottle in your hands.

“Urgh, it’s been six months since my last episode. _Why now?_ ”

“Did something trigger you?”, Frankie asked, his voice a concerned whisper.

You sighed.

“My week was absolute shit, but I didn’t think it was taking it’s toll on me that bad. I- I think there were too many people in there? Not enough space?”

You shrugged and felt your legs starting to bounce.

Now the queasiness and the need to move came. All the adrenaline that your body had released during your anxiety attack now wanted to be put to good use.

You stood up and paced to and fro like a caged lion in front of Frankie.

“I’ve been doing so good! There was nothing to be scared of. I know that by now! But my body just goes into overdrive and I just…”

As you started cursing, Frankie watched you pace.

He knew that you felt helpless in these situations and that it frustrated you – because now you would spend your weekend sleeping and barely eating from being so exhausted.

“What can I do?”, he asked, knowing that there was not much he _could_ do.

“I don’t know”, you said, stopping in front of him. “Distract me.”

The feeling of Frankies lips on yours as he cupped your face in his hands and drew you in was _definitely_ a distraction you did not expect.

Your brain short circuited as you suddenly felt your heartbeat speed up again, but in a good way this time, pumping endorphins through your exhausted body.

His lips were slightly chipped but still soft and he sighed against your mouth, rubbing his thumbs over your cheeks.

As he felt the wetness of your tears that had started spilling, he backed away, his face a mask of shock.

“Oh God… _Oh shit_ … I’m so sorry. That’s not what I… I didn’t want to…”

You were absolutely stunned.

Kissing Frankie had been something you had dreamed about for months now, but you had never thought _he_ would want to kiss _you_.

“Do it again.”

“I- _what_?”

You stepped closer to him, your heart now pumping courage and serotonin through your veins instead of anxiety and stress.   
Placing your hands on his biceps, you got on your tiptoes and leaned forwards, your lips just a tilt of his head away from meeting again.

“Do it again…”, you whispered, pleading.

His cap got knocked off his head as it bumped against your forehead, but Frankie didn’t seem to care as he dove in to capture your lips again.   
Your hands found their way up his arms and past his neck, running through his curls in a desperate attempt to get even closer to him.

What started out as a sweet kiss soon turned into a dance of hunger and need. Your legs almost gave in again when you heard a desperate moan escape from Frankies lips.

His hands were wrapped around your waist now, holding you steady.

Both of you had to separate for air soon enough and you took in the much needed oxygen with greedy breaths.

“I’m sorry…”, he mumbled, placing his forehead against yours.

“What for?”

“I… when you said you needed a distraction, kissing you was the first thing that came to me. But… are you sure this is okay? I don’t want to take advantage of-“

You shut him up with another peck to his lips.

“Frankie. This is the best distraction you could have given me. But anxiety or not, I wanted to do this for a while now.”

He blinked in surprise.

“Really?”

“Really”, you sighed, placing your head on his chest.

His heart was thundering in his chest – and if you didn’t know better, you would have thought he was anxious as well instead of happy.


End file.
